


all that you are

by btscurtis



Series: We're Always Sack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Fights, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Living Together, Love, M/M, Making Up, Sad Jack Kline, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btscurtis/pseuds/btscurtis
Summary: Jack and his boyfriend are having the time of their life living on the college campus; but there's still something Jack hasn't told him. And when it all comes out, can they deal with the aftermath?(part of a series, but could be read on its own.)





	all that you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just couldn't leave this AU alone. I wanted to address this in the main story, but I felt it would've disrupted the journey and message. But there's still too much unfinished business for me not to expand on it!
> 
> Yall probably think I'm boo-boo the fool for spending hours editing those photos and writing this when it's likely no one will read it, but I'm obsessed with this universe and refuse to abandon it. Sack4ever.

 

Life in college ended up being an amazing experience. He and Simon got to pick each other as roommates. Being college roommates is like the in-between of not living together and moving in. Casual, yet committed.

 

They didn’t have many classes together, but there‘s actually more time for dates than before. Compared to high school, the average time spent in class was only around three hours a day.

 

Jack and Simon tried out all the silly clubs and explored every inch of campus. Simon loved showing Jack new things that most people already knew about, chasing after his excited grin of wonder. Jack made him slow down and appreciate things that fell into others' peripherals.

 

They bounced off of each other like wind to rain. They‘re separate, distinctive, and can exist on their own. But when they‘re together; it creates a beautiful storm, so much stronger than if they were alone.

 

They can joke around with ease, but talk about the important things, too.

 

It was exciting, fresh, and real. But, as Jack learned not too long ago, perfection is a myth he shouldn’t depend on.

 

Simon always said Jack was _different. In the younger man’s words; “It’s like you have this whole other perspective on life. You see the world through a lens no one else does, but you let me pick your brain and take a glimpse of all the things I never knew I never knew.”_

 

There was a clear contrast to how much Jack knew about his own… individuality, and what Simon did, but he never expected it to come out.

 

“I can‘t _believe_ they’re throwing this much homework at you, this early in the year,” Simon exclaimed, looking at the many books surrounding Jack.

 

“I’m having a lot of fun with it!” Jack smiled, “It just means I’ll learn faster. I felt so behind at first, but I think I’m catching up.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Simon laughed, “You’re blowing them out of the water.”

 

Jack blushed. “With your help, in case you forgot. I didn‘t really know how to study when I first got here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You were easily adaptable, considering how much you love your classes, especially Psychology.” Simon replied.

 

“It’s my favorite class. I‘ve… been thinking of making it my major,” Jack admitted.

 

“Whoa, for real!?” Simon said, blooming a huge smile.

 

“I have made no decisions yet! It’s just… I can’t help but think of how much therapy helped me. I want to support someone’s journey like that, one day. Maybe. I still need to think about it,” Jack emphasized.

 

“You’d be great at something like that. When someone’s hurt, you feel their pain like it‘s your own. Need I mention the animal abuse charity commercials?” Simon said.

 

Jack balked. “Don‘t make me think about them. They zoom in on their crying faces and play that sad music! It’s heartbreaking!”

 

“In the arms of an angel~” Simon started to sing, smirking.

 

“I’m serious!” Jack insisted, ‘It kills me.”

 

“That’s what I mean. You ooze empathy. You‘re like a sponge that absorbs everyone’s feelings. You’d be a therapist, or a psychologist, for only the right reasons,” Simon admired.

 

“you should be a cheerleader, with how supportive you are,” Jack joked.

 

Simon pretended to consider it, stroking an imaginary beard. “I would look hot in a short skirt..”

 

Jack started cracking up, swatting his shoulder.

 

“For real, though...I don’t have any idea what I wanna do. Nothing’s growing on me,” Simon blurted.

 

“We just got here, Si. You have till Sophomore year to decide,” Jack reassured.

 

“I dunno. Maybe I relied on my knitting hobby too much, when I should’ve been thinking about my future career,” Simon mumbled.

 

“If anything, it’ll help it. What about graphic design? All your creations were so original, and you sketched them out beforehand. They were so good,” Jack suggested.

 

Simon looked down with a sheepish grin. “You’re a sweetheart.”

 

“I’m honest, is all,” Jack smiled.

 

“The two are not mutually exclusive,” Simon replied, ruffling up Jack’s hair, and pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

 

After they pulled away, Jack had a moment of realization. “I remembered all my study supplies except for the most obvious. A _pen._ ”

 

“I’ll get one,” Simon said.

 

“Thanks, Si,” Jack acknowledged, watching the younger man walk off and rustle through the drawers.

 

“We have Star Trek figurines, a broken knitting needle, a… fake cactus? But not a pen?” Simon remarked, opening the next one.

 

“The first two are yours,” Jack retorted with a chuckle, opening his textbook.

 

“Ope, found one,” Simon announced, holding it up and strolling toward Jack.

 

Jack made a murmured noise in response, skimming through the page he was on.

 

He hadn’t even seen it happen.

 

Jack’s mind was occupied on the highlighted words, the brief explanations that he planned to expand on with Google.

 

When this life-altering moment was in progress, Jack was thinking about what style he’d use for his notes.

 

The notes that he was supposed to write with the bright-blue pen Simon held.

 

All Jack knows is he heard a loud crash. The kind he heard back when he was hunting, the sickening sound of a body collapsing on the ground. Accompanied by a shocked grunt.

In that instant, Jack’s eyes flew from his book to the scene in front of him.

 

At first; he just assumed Simon tripped. For those few seconds; It seemed as if Jack would help him to his feet, and they’d have a quick laugh. Still, Jack rushed to his feet and to Simon’s body.

 

Face first, braced by his wrists. “Are you okay?” Jack asked, growing concerned by the sounds of pain.

 

It was only then that Jack saw the small, expanding puddle of blood forming under Simon’s forearm.

 

“F-fuck!” Simon shrieked, trying to pull himself up. Jack sprung to action and helped him, gasping at the sight.

 

The pen was lodged into his wrist, and blood was pouring out _fast._ He must’ve punctured a vein.

 

“Oh my god!” Jack screamed, gripping Simon’s arm and trying with no avail to block the stream of red.

 

Simon looked down at his own pulsing appendage, recoiling. “S-shit, oh fuck- I need-” He panicked.

 

Simon hurried to his feet, but fell back to the ground, seemingly dizzy from the blood loss and immense pain.

 

“J-Jack, call 911,” Simon insisted, clutching his arm.

 

But in that moment, Jack reverted back to his old life. Fighting Lucifer, fighting Michael. One big bad after the other, being trapped in the alternate world. Struggling to survive, battling to live.

Seeing the person he loved in danger brought it all back, and some instincts can’t be suppressed.

 

Without giving it a second thought, Jack ripped the sharp object from Simon’s skin, ignoring the massive spurts of blood that followed.

 

“What the hell are you d-doing?!” Simon hissed from the sudden stab of pain.

 

Jack pressed his palm, covering the injury, and a gold glow shined through the gaps of his fingers.

 

Jack removed his hand, and the crimson crater vanished into repaired skin. Suddenly, Simon felt no pain.

 

Utilizing his powers, Jack had healed him.

 

Simon scooted backwards, looking at him with a mix of bewilderment and fear.

 

“J…Jack..” Simon stammered, eyes darting from his arm, and to his lover’s glowing eyes.

 

Jack realized what he’d done, and felt a pang of dread hit his stomach.

 

“Jack, what the _hell?”_

* * *

Jack’s mouth hung open, mind racing for an explanation.

 

“I...what?” Jack blurted, saying nonsense so he could hopefully come up with something.

 

“What do you mean what!? I was bleeding out, you touched me, and now I’m fine! Your eyes- they- did that thing! The fuck!” Simon shouted, heart racing.

 

“I...I think you might’ve hit your head. You weren’t bleeding. You’re confused. Let’s get you to the doctor,” Jack stammered.

 

“Jack, there’s _blood on your hand_ right now!” Simon yelled, exasperated.

 

Jack’s eyes darted to his palm, and he quickly wiped it on his jeans. ‘No there’s not.”

 

“Why are you lying to me?!” Simon’s voice cracked.

 

“I can explain!” Jack insisted.

 

Simon rose to his feet, marching to the other side of the room, pacing in shock.

 

“Explain _what?!_ Is this some sort of...some sort of joke? How? Why? It’s not funny!” Simon snapped.

 

“Please, sit down, I never meant for this to happen..” Jack teared up.

 

“Tell me the truth, Jack. What...what is going on right now?” Simon insisted.

 

Jack stood up, looking him in the eyes. “It’s hard to understand. You’re going to be...frightened.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, trying to make his hands to stop shaking. “I was frightened when you...did whatever it is you did to me! How did you orchestrate this? Some sort of fake blood? A… shock buzzer, to make me feel pain?”

 

“I didn’t hurt you!” Jack vowed. “You fell while holding the pen, and it stabbed you. It was all real. I healed you, Simon. Because I love you.”

 

“In two seconds!? That’s impossible! I must be dreaming. I’m an idiot. Of course this is a dream. I’m gonna wake up, you’ll be by my side, and it’ll all be fine…” Simon mumbled, losing his mind.

 

“It’s not a dream, Si. Sit down with me. Please.” Jack begged.

 

“This isn’t real. Nothing like this could ever happen, ever. You’re just a dream, I’m going to wake up soon…” Simon maintained.

 

Jack walked over to him, grabbing his arm slowly. “This isn’t a dream, Simon,” He pinched his wrist, “Give me the chance to explain why.”

 

Simon shuddered, feeling dizzy from his heart palpitations. Without a word, he followed Jack to the bed.

 

Jack saw fear in his eyes. The emotion he hated seeing the most, was fear. In the beginning, it was all people looked at him with. Because Jack was scary. The spawn of Satan, the embodiment of evil.

 

“Simon, I have powers,” Jack whispered.

 

Simon started to laugh maniacally from his nerves. “Powers. Sure. That makes sense. I feel like I’m in the fucking twilight zone…” He whined, putting his face in his hands.

 

“I’m serious!” Jack exclaimed, letting a tear run down his cheek. “I was born with these abilities. Sworn to keep them a secret from anyone but family.”

 

Simon blinked, trying to make sense of all this. “You can heal people.”

 

“Please don’t freak out,” Jack pleaded.

 

“That’s just in stories! Are you meaning to tell me that magic exists? The world just, has this stuff, and no one knows about it?” Simon rebuked.

 

“It’s hard to understand, I know. But you have to believe me, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Jack said.

 

Simon looked away. “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?”

 

“Everything I’ve done has been to protect you, Si.” Jack sniffed.

 

“Prove it,” Simon commanded.

 

“Prove what?” Jack asked.

 

“That you have… magic!” He replied, starting to hyperventilate.

 

Jack sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to go over well. “If you need this...to let it sink in, I will.”

 

Jack held out his hand toward the room, and focused his mind.

 

He hasn’t done this in _months._ Felt the pent up electricity bubble from deep inside his bones, concentrate in his fingertips. Knowing the greater power that resides in you, barely being able to control it.

 

Jack chokes up, and releases the pulsing spark. In that instant, his textbook flies upward and bangs loudly against the corner.

 

Simon jumps off the bed in horror, pressing his back against the wall.

 

“Holy shit!” He screams.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me! I have control over them now!” Jack maintained.

 

“I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack. I think I am having one. Everything I’ve thought about the world is wrong and I’m still not convinced this isn’t a nightmare,” Simon let out a heavy, shaking sigh.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Jack promises, cautiously stepping toward him, and encompassing him in a hug.

 

“You have powers,” Simon says, making a verbal tally of all the crazy shit that just went down.

 

Jack nods.

 

“That’s a thing that exists. And you never told me,” Simon’s voice turns monotone.

 

“I’m so, so sorry..” Jack is at a loss for words.

 

“I’ve...lost the energy to be scared, I guess. I think I’ve lost my mind,” Simon mumbles.

 

“This doesn’t have to change anything, Simon. We still love each other,” Jack says, partially to convince himself.

 

“I want to know everything. Start from the beginning, don’t leave anything out. I don’t care if it freaks me out. I need to know.”

 

Jack sighed. “Well, angels are real.”

 

“You’re an angel?!” Simon doesn’t know how much more information he can take.

 

“No. My father is an angel. My mother is human,” Jack admits.

 

“How..?”

 

“It’s rare. Most children of an angel and human are killed. But my family, my real family, protected me. They took me in, and kept me safe,” Jack sniffed.

 

“So your fathers are all, um, human?” Simon stuttered.

 

“Castiel is an angel. But he isn’t my biological father. The other two are human. They’re experts in mythology, and had the means to care for me. I made the choice to ignore my powers after I came to Kansas,” Jack recounted.

 

“How can you just ignore them? You can move objects and heal people. You don’t think it’s serious enough to mention?” Simon pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Because I love you, Simon. I loved the normalcy I found when I first came to that club, and met the love of my life,” Jack reassured.

 

“...You didn’t love me enough to be honest,” Simon croaked.

 

“No, no...Simon, don’t think like that. I was protecting you,” Jack insisted, gripping his shoulder. But Simon only shrugged his hand away.

 

“How can I not think like that? You kept this from me. You hid _who you are._ You obviously knew this would come out someday, right?” Simon inquired, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“I...I did..” Jack conceded.

 

“And I can only reason that the reason you didn’t bother telling me...is you don’t think we’re gonna last. At least not long enough for me to find out. Am I not t-that important to you?”

 

“That’s not true! I love you! I was scared, Si. Scared that you’d be afraid of me, that you’d break up with me, and-”

 

“Do you know how that sounds? I don’t m-matter enough to you, not enough for you to think I deserve a choice. I deserved to know. I never lied to you, I supported you through everything..”

 

Simon sniffs. “I gave you my _whole heart._ I let you in. You didn’t.”

 

Jack struggles for a defense, but can conjure nothing. “I never wanted you to get wrapped up in this mess. But I fell for you. It all happened so fast, and before I knew it, there was no going back. People in this life...they’re in danger. I thought if you didn’t know, you’d be safe.”

 

Simon recoils, “It’s about respect, Jack! I should’ve been apart of the decisions you made about _me._ Do you know how much of an idiot I feel like? I’m so stupid, for thinking you were honest. This whole time I’ve been in the dark.”

 

Jack can only cry.

 

“It’s- It’s like- You lied so easily to me. It was a reflex. I asked what the hell happened to my arm, and you tried to convince me I’d gone crazy! That’s gaslighting, Jack. That’s screwed up. If I believed you, you would’ve just let me go on oblivious.”

 

“I was going to tell you!” Jack insisted.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I’m hurt. I feel like I’ve been insignificant to you, this entire time. I feel betrayed. I feel physical pain, right now,” Simon whimpers.

 

“We can work this out…” Jack pleads.

 

“I need to think about this. Alone,” Simon wipes his eyes, striding across the room and shrugging on a jacket.

 

“Wait! We still need to talk!” Jack begged.

 

“Look,” Simon starts, refusing to look at him, in fear of breaking down again. “I’m going to take a walk. Try to wrap my mind around what you told me- actually, what I found out...and I’ll come back. We can talk then.”

 

“A-are we breaking up?” Jack asks.

 

Simon sighed, closing his eyes so hard that tears can’t escape. “I said I’m coming back, okay?”

 

“I love you,” Jack whispered.

 

Simon’s hand pauses at the doorknob. “I love you too.”

 

And just like that, he’s gone.

* * *

The instant Simon left their room on campus, Jack fell to his knees.

 

Was he so naive to believe that his Nephilim identity would never be revealed, or that they’d be okay if it did? Everything had been such a mess, last year, even months ago. Battling anorexia had sucked the life out of him, and when he’d finally reached a good place...Jack couldn’t bare to jeopardize it.

 

It was selfish, plain and simple.

 

Jack refused to lie to himself. He kept one of the hugest aspects of his life a secret, to someone he’s been with for over a year, to someone he said the words “I love you” to.

 

Jack had pledged loyalty and trust. They called each other their one true love’s, they both even gave up their virginity not long ago. When you expose yourself like that, you should know exactly who you’re with.

 

He said it himself. Simon made himself vulnerable, gave his whole heart, and Jack _didn’t._

 

Jack has never felt so guilty.

 

The circumstances were extenuating, but the outcome remained the same. He hurt the man he loved the most, and Jack has no idea how to fix it.

 

Jack pulled out his phone, and went to his photo album of him and Simon, lovingly named “Sack”. Their ridiculous nickname that held so much meaning toward him.

 

Jack closed his eyes, letting flashbacks overcome him.

 

_“No matter what happens...we will survive. More than that, we’ll live. Experience things. Find what we want to be and be it. Take life by storm, because it’s not ready for us,” Jack affirmed._

 

_“The world isn’t ready for Sack,” Simon teased._

 

_Jack snorted, before glaring playfully. “You just ruined it. I regret ever telling you the name Dean gave us.”_

 

_“I’m proud to be Sack. Will you share that pride with me?” Simon asked, biting back a laugh._

 

_“... Always and forever.”_

 

No matter what happens, we will survive. Jack wondered if that still held up, after everything that happened.

 

Forcing himself to open his eyes, Jack tapped on one of his favorite photos.

The one where he and Simon first set foot on campus. They were so eager that all they wanted to do was run around exploring, but Sam insisted they capture the moment on camera.

 

Looking at that picture, all Jack can think is _their love is real._ It may not have been completely honest, but everything Jack had said to him, he’d meant.

 

Somehow, Jack had to prove it. When Simon comes back, they’ll talk it out. He’ll fix this. He’ll explain everything when emotions aren’t high, and with some work, it’ll be okay.

 

...If Simon comes back.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Simon wanted to be furious. His life has just been turned upside down. Angels exist, and Jack is the child of one. However the hell that happens. Jack kept that overwhelming secret, and lied multiple times to do so.

 

But all Simon can feel is heartbreak. Being lied to… it makes you feel unworthy. Undeserving of the truth. After dating for a year, professing their love, moving in together, and being intimate… Jack didn’t think it was important to tell him _who he was?_

 

It was all so fresh. Being stabbed, being un-stabbed. Finding out his boyfriend isn’t human.

 

Those were the parts that most people would focus on, but all Simon can think is Jack didn’t trust him. Jack deceived and mislead him.

 

And worst of all...

 

Did Jack really love him?

 

He had to, right?

 

When Jack looks at him, it’s like Simon is the only thing he sees. He gets so shy, still. Whenever Simon compliments him, or so much as kisses him on the cheek, Jack’s face heats up like a tomato.

 

If Simon says something nice, Jack will reciprocate instantly. He’s so diligent in making sure the relationship stays equal; that Simon feels appreciated.

 

Jack talks him through any problem, big or small. He treats Simon’s issues as if they’re his own.

 

When they watch horror movies, Jack holds him close and runs his fingers through his hair so softly. And it’s not even the action, so much, but how Simon responds. With a single touch, a murmured word, Simon feels safe and calm.

 

Then at night, when Simon is inevitably spooked, Jack lets him be the little spoon.

 

His spirit is so caring, personality so innocent.

 

But Jack isn’t innocent, Simon reminds himself. He lied. That’s not okay.

 

With a sigh, Simon knows where he needs to go.

 

Where it all started,

 

the flimsy park bench they sat on during their very first kiss.

 

* * *

 

It was a forty-five minute drive, but he’d practically shut off his thoughts the whole way there.

 

When the bench came into his line of sight, Simon forced himself to look away and pulled out his phone.

 

It almost hurt to see the photo album, but not enough to make him stop.

 

Just last week, he and Jack visited there to reminisce. They did a comedic reenactment of the kiss, flipping their hair and gasping like crazy people. Then they had a real kiss, holding each other close and making promises to be together forever.

 

They took selfies, too. Because of course.

  


Simon made a funny pose, but Jack was unable to do anything but smile from ear-to-ear.

 

Simon could hear Jack’s pure, childlike giggles from that afternoon. He could feel Jack’s arms holding him up and spinning him around as if he were weightless. Their lips together, fingers intertwined.

 

Simon pushed the car door open, and strolled toward that damned bench. He nearly broke down when he sat his body on the rustic wood.

 

He thought back to one of the most special days in his life.

 

_“Don’t apologize,” Jack cut him off, putting his hand on Simon’s sleeve._

 

_Simon turned to look at him, embarrassed._

 

_“Do it,” Jack said, looking him straight in the eyes._

 

_“What?” Simon asked, incredulous_

 

_“You-you were gon-gonna kiss me, right? Do it. You caught me off guard, but I’m not now,” Jack explained, with determination._

 

_Simon opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t. He carefully cupped Jack’s face with his right hand, and leaned down slowly, giving Jack an opportunity to back out if he so wished. Jack closed his eyes and tilted his head, heart beating a million times a minute._

 

_Simon’s lips touched his. It was chaste, and nervous, but so, so exhilarating._

 

Jack had looked so shy and inexperienced. Early in their relationship, Jack seemed insecure about his lack of practice.

 

But when they pulled away, he saw a fire in Jack’s eyes. Acting on pure instinct and desire, Jack had tugged on his collar and shoved their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

Afterwards, they took it slow, getting to know each other before doing anything too physical.

 

Jack was just so… interesting. Different. Simon had brief boyfriends before, and crushes. But no one was anywhere near Jack’s level of “Jack-ness”.

 

With endless curiosity, Jack never tired of learning new things. The fact that he didn’t know certain common things seemed odd, but Simon never questioned or judged it.

 

The thing that caught his eye most, though, was his kindness.

 

Jack was so sweet and earnest. Eager to please, a puppy in human form. You could ask him to cut his own arm off, and he’d do it if he thought it’d do good for the world.

 

Jack was, for all intents and purposes, flawless. Could he really expect him to never make mistakes?

 

Granted, the lies he told and secrets he kept were catastrophic. Anyone else would probably run and never look back. A normal person would be scared, and still convinced it’s all a dream.

 

Well, screw normal, because Simon _can’t._ Even just looking at a picture, or imagining him in his head, sets him on fire. Jack moves him in a way no one else has or ever will. Somehow, someway, they’re fixing this.

 

You don’t choose who you love, but even if you could, Simon would choose Jack.

 

They’re uncontrollably connected to each other like a gravitational pull. And Simon can’t stay away from the love of his life any longer.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jack hugged his knees, sniffling audibly while he cried, willing Simon to walk right through that door.

 

And then he did.

 

Startled from the door opening, Jack’s eyes darted to the noise, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Simon’s face.

 

“Si,” Jack breathed out.

 

It was clear Simon had been crying as well, but he wore a small, sad smile.

 

“Hi, Jack,” Simon murmured.

 

Jack looked at him with suspense, wondering if this was the end of them.

 

“I’ve had some time to think, and I’m ready to talk this out with you. Because I’m not giving up on us,” Simon insisted.

 

Jack scrambled to his feet and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug, pressing his face in the other’s chest.

 

Simon felt Jack’s tears seep through his shirt as he ran fingers through his hair, and knew he made the right decision.

 

Simon hesitantly pulled away, placing a light hand on Jack’s shoulder, tracing it up to cup his face.

 

“I’m all ears, Jack. Tell me your full side of the story. I won’t leave this time.”

* * *

Jack told him everything. From the very beginning, to sitting next to him right now.

 

“That’s… that’s so much, Jack…” Simon sighed.

 

“You have to understand. I’ve put this all behind me. I barely even think about the supernatural world anymore, now that everything’s working out…” Jack trailed off.

 

“It’s apart of you, though. A huge part of you. You can never abandon who you are. It hurts that you didn’t share it with me,” Simon maintained.

 

“I’m so, so sorry that I hurt you. I showed you all the parts of me that are most important, though. Everything that I am, mind and spirit, except for my biology,” Jack asserted.

 

“I’m just trying to understand. Did you think i’d betray you? Expose you, somehow? No one would believe me, anyway, but I’d never do that to you in a million years,” Simon emphasized.

 

“There are so many reasons I kept quiet. I didn’t want you to be scared. When I came to earth, so many people were terrified of me. My own family was ready to kill me at any moment. Everyone in my life had looked at me with fear, at one point or another..”

 

Jack looked up at him, tearing up. “But you. You’re the only one who only looked at me with love. From the very beginning, you saw me as who I truly am. Just a guy who likes to knit, watch Star Trek, and find happiness.”

 

Simon looked at him sympathetically. “Just because you don’t want to be… who you are, doesn’t mean it’s not you. You can’t be ashamed and hide things from me. I’m not scared of you, Jack. You can trust me. You need to realize that.”

 

“So many people I’ve trusted have betrayed me. It’s hard,” Jack croaked.

 

“It’s just… I thought I proved myself to you. When I stood by you in your recovery, when we moved in together, and had our first time on this bed. I didn’t think I still had to convince you of anything. When you… feel like you can’t count on me, I want to have the chance to demonstrate just how much I love you. We can’t keep secrets from each other.”

 

“I will do anything to fix things,” Jack promised.

 

“All I want is for you to be honest with me. Can you, right now, tell me that there are no more secrets between us?” Simon asked, chest tightening.

 

Jack nodded emphatically. “And there never will be, ever again.”

 

Simon let out a heavy breath. “Then we’ll be okay, alright? In a relationship, trust and honesty are the most important things. As long as you keep those vows to me, just as I will to you, we’re gonna be fine.”

 

“You forgive me?” Jack marveled.

 

Simon nodded, smiling through tears. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

 

Jack lunged into Simon’s arms, pressing the both of them in a hug so tight neither of them could breathe.

 

Well, Simon couldn’t.

 

Jack… didn’t need to breathe. He could hold it for longer than any human on earth.

 

“Jack..” He heard Simon murmur, though Jack’s ears were buried in his chest.

 

Before he could reply, Simon continued. “Will you show me your powers again?”

 

Jack backed away, looking at him in confusion. “Why would you want me to do that? You got upset before.”

 

“I was upset that you kept them from me. I understand now, the pressure you were under. Your family wanted it to be kept on a need-to-know basis, and you’d been through a lot. You didn’t lie to me out of malice.”

 

Simon took a breath, “I need to see who you are. You can’t feel a need to hide from me anymore. You can’t be worrying that I’ll be afraid. For this to work out, we need to have faith in each other. Please.”

 

Jack closed his eyes, hands shaking from the nerves bubbling inside him.

 

When he opened them, Jack let them change to bright, glowing gold.

 

Simon gently cupped Jack’s face in his slender hands. “This is a part of who you are. I want to get to know this aspect of yourself, and fall in love with it just as I did the rest of you. Don’t hide yourself away, don’t be ashamed. I’m not scared.”

 

“Loving me is complicated, Si… are you sure?”

 

“I couldn’t leave you if i tried. You made a mistake. You’re still new at this whole being alive thing, and I’m your first...and hopefully last, boyfriend. I know what I’m getting myself into, and I choose complicated. No one else makes me feel the way you do,” Simon professed.

 

“You’re the one, Simon. I made you feel unimportant. But no one else is as significant to me as you are. I love you,” Jack expressed.

 

“So, Jack Kline. Star Trek lover, knitting extraordinaire, future psychologist, kindest person I’ve ever met, and half-angel. I have your whole heart?” Simon asked, grinning.

 

Jack nodded, choking up. “You have everything I am. Do I have yours?”

 

“Always and forever.”

 

With everything out in the open, no secrets between them, they wrap their arms around one another. Lips and bodies pressed together as tightly as possible, because they truly feel as close as they can right now.

 

It’s pure, and beautiful. Choosing to be together, not giving up no matter what happens, because their relationship is worth it. In this tender moment, they have never loved so honestly.

 

In a way, it’s like the very first time.

  



End file.
